


Impatient

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Johnny wants attention while you’re trying to work. You tell him he’s being impatient- then learn a new meaning to the word.





	Impatient

“Babe-”

“No.”

“But-”

“I’m working, Johnny.”

Johnny huffs, flopping back on your bed and making you bounce a little, but you keep working. Reed lets you work from home constantly- though whether it’s because he focuses better or because it keeps Johnny out of his lab you don’t know- and while it’s usually not a problem, Johnny prevented you from doing any yesterday.

Which means you’re catching up today.

You sigh, typing a few numbers in before rubbing your eyes wearily. It wouldn’t be so bad if you had done some yesterday, but you can never resist Johnny- except for today. You’re too determined to fail.

“You’ve been working all day,” Johnny whines, climbing so he’s lying on your back. “Why don’t you take a break?” He heats his body up comfortingly, and you relax, needing the heat to soothe your muscles.

“Thanks,” You say quietly, continuing to work.

You can see his frown on the screen’s reflection. “(Y/N)-”

“You’re being impatient,” You cut him off. “I’m almost done.” Kind of. “And then we can spend time together.”

He says nothing, and you focus on your work until you feel his warm lips on your lower back, his hips holding you still as he slowly kisses your way up your spine. You instantly melt, relaxing at his kisses, and he stops at the base of your neck.

You roll onto your back, your work forgotten as he kisses up your stomach, hands still gripping your hips as he reaches the hollow of your throat. You moan as he explores every inch of your neck and jaw, reaching up to tug his lips to yours, but he moves his face away.

“You’re being impatient,” He murmurs, and he continues his lazy exploration, leaving you at his mercy with your work long forgotten.


End file.
